Dark Kiss
by Jadebird
Summary: wrestling meets Interview with a Vampire please r/r


Dark Kiss  
by Jade  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the girl watch me I had to decide if I was going to talk to her or feed from her. He thought to himself. "I have some question for you do you know a place we can go to talk?" The young woman asked. "Yes I do come with me." Chuck said. They went to old building and up stairs to old ran down apartment were there was a table and two chairs. "So you want to hear my story do you yes?" "Were should we start first?" Chuck asked. "How about who are you? You look like the wrestler from WCW Chuck Palumbo." The girl said. OK first may I ask you name?" Sure it is Corey." Ok Corey yes I am Chuck. " Ok let's start with my story it all started one year ago when I first started in WCW. When I first met Jewels she was so pretty she had long brown curly hair pail green eyes, she wasn't to tall about 5'4 if that and very mean when came to men in her life. But in a good way. She was very nice to me but kept to herself. Sean O'Haire and I were in love with her the min. We saw her and so was Mike Sanders." "There was something about her she kept eye on us she would tell us if we need to work on a move some more before we try it again." "Well after a show in Mississippi the guys wanted to go party I thought what the hell it would be fun." He told her. Do you need more tape we can stop so you can get more?" Chuck said after noticing the tape machine stop. "Shit yes I thought I had more in my bag can you give ten min. to run down stairs to store buy more?" Corey asked. "Yes I will stay and wait for you I want to tell my story." Chuck said.   
  
  
Ten- min. later Corey was back with a bag full of tapes to make sure she wouldn't run out. "So where did we leave off at?" She asked. "I was about to tell you how I became a vampire." Chuck said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Corey yelled. "Oh I am sorry I should have told you that first." Chuck said. "I am not crazy let me turn on this light I will show you." Just then he was moving so fast that it was like he never moved. "How did you do that?" Corey asked. "Just can." Chuck told her. "Now do you want me start where we left off?" Chuck asked. "Yes please" Corey told him. As she looked at him, how pale he was. She had to asked him something first. "May I ask you something first?" Corey asked. "Sure go-ahead." He said "why is when you are on TV you look so tan?" She asked. "That because I use a tanning bed." Chuck told her. "Wait a mintine what doesn't sun light kill you?" "No it doesn't" myth just like crosses and coffins. You see we can walk around in the daytime but we are weaker then at night." He told her. "What about steak in the heart?" Corey asked. "Not true, the only way we can die is to be set on fire." Chuck told her. "Oh okay but what do you mean that you walk around daylight? Do you mean all stories about vampires are not true?" Corey asked "Yes everything that you read is untrue."   
"Ok let start again." She said. " It was July 27th, 2000 we all went to this club called After Burn it was the coolest club in Jackson, MS so Thrillers and few of the other guys wanted to go. Jewels tried to stop us but we wouldn't listen at lest Mike and me Sean wouldn't. Mark asked her why she didn't want them to go there and she told him she had a bad feeling about the place. Jewels was lying and Mark knew it but went along with her. Three of us went to club. It was a cool place you could loose your self in the place. We   
met three women they were so pretty. And dangers at lest we didn't know this. We dance with these women all night long and then it happens. "The girls asked us to go up to roof and get some air the next thing I know I felt this pain and it wouldn't stop I looked down and saw the blood it was like I was dreaming and couldn't get up. Then I saw them it was Jewels and Mark they went after them Mark held two of them over the edge of building and she started screaming at them." Who sent you? They told her Chris your brother. He wants to get even for you taking Mark. She told Mark to kill them. Mark gave her a evil smile and throw them off the roof leaving one standing there looking at them she tried to run but ran right into Shawn. He grabbed her by the throat and held her and made her look at Jewels. "I lay there looking at this thinking it a dream but it wasn't it was very real. She told her to listen very closely "You have only choice here you can stay with me little one or face my brother who will kill you." Jewels told her. "She went on talking to Mark and Shawn I could not hear them but what ever they were say it wasn't good. The next thing I knew Jewels was walking over to Sean and Mike who out cold I heard her say they were ok but she wasn't sure if they got the dark kiss. Mark told her I did she said she knew." All right little one what did Chris call you?" Jewels asked the little one. She told her that her name was Lana. "Lana was very pretty and she was young she couldn't be no more then seventeen." Jewels asked. She told Shawn and Mark to take me to her hotel room and wait she would check Sean and Mike. Chuck asked Corey. "Do you have to take a break?" As he watched moving in her seat. "No please go on I want to hear more of the story." Corey told him. "Ok then well as I laid their Mark and Shawn came over and picked me up and took me out of there Lana came with us to. She asked if I would be ok. Shawn told yes that I would be. Mark and Shawn got me to Jewels room and put me on the bed. And told me not to move a till Jewels got back. From what I could hear Jewels was looking Kris and was going to kill him so I would change like Mark and Shawn. She couldn't find him so came back to room and bought someone with her it Madusa she was Kris and Jewels Aunt. She asked what happen and they told her the story I just laid with hunger that was getting stronger. Jewels walked in and looked at me and saw that I was changing she yelled for Lana and asked her. "Did he drink blood wine?" "Yes he did Chris told to give it to him it was in a blue bottle." Oh my god Jewels said it was her blood. She was crying knowing that it was her blood. That what Chris did to make Mark. She then turned to Lana and asked how she was made. "I drank from the same bottle." Lana told her. Mark looked at Jewels and said "that why you have strong draw to Lana it your blood that made her."

All Jewels could do was sit there and watch me go throw the change she told me to just lay still and the pain will pass soon. Knowing I would need to feed Mark and Shawn went on the hunt. As I lay there Lana came in and told her "there something you should know Sean drank from the wine." She told her looking at floor all Jewels could was scream in what sound like French or something. She ran out the room to Sean who was next door and checked on him he to was going throw the change and so was Mike. She asked Sean if he was ok he told her no that he was in pain was he changing vampire. "You know what I am?" Jewels asked "yes my friend I am not that dumb." He said. Mike came in asked what was wrong with him and she told what was going on with him she then asked that the girls you were with did they bite them. Mike told that he wasn't bitten just sick. Sean just lay there not moving. Just then Mark came into the room and walked over to Sean his best friend and looked at him and then walked over to Jewels. And told her that I was in the last part of the change and that she to get back and that he would watch Sean and Mike and not to worry. Madusa came over and walked me throw the first time I had human blood the pain started to pass Madusa told me that I did good and Jewels was looking down with tears in her eyes. Chuck your going to be ok now but you will have to learn how hide what you are so will Sean and maybe Mike WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING JEWELS? Shawn asked. "All three of them got dark kiss." Jewels told them. "What are we going to do?" Mark asked. "Well you and Shawn will have to teach them what to do because I am going to war with my brother Chris or should I say I am going to kill him." Jewels told them with evil smile. 

"Three months past before any of us seen Jewels we hear from once week she call and check on Sean, Mike and me. We were doing a PPV in Washington DC when she showed up. Lana had taken Jewels place as are mgr. and she had told us that Chris was coming to WCW. And she would have to wait to make any kind of move on to him he had lined him self with some people who would die for him. All Sean and I could do was look at her we both were in love with her. Jewels took Mark by the hand and told Shawn to come with her also they started to talk and all of us wanted in on this one Lana came over and told Jewels that she had seen Chris. And Chris told her to tell that if she wanted a war she has one that he kill her before she could kill him. Sean and I wanted to talk to her so bad and tell her we were in love with her but couldn't because at time we thought Mark was her lover. She went to dressing room and talked to Mike and fined out how he was doing when she walked in she him feeding from a ring rat. She could help but smile knowing that he was learning quickly. Haven't Shawn and Mark told you no feeding from the fans? We all started to laugh at this because looked like little boy who just got busted for getting in to something shouldn't have. "Shawn get rid of the body." Jewels told him. "OK I will get rid of Mike fuck up." He said with a smile. "Now Mike I am going to tell you and Sean and Chuck and Lana this one time only NO EATTING RING RATS!" Jewels yelled. Mark couldn't help bust out laughing and then Jewels hit him upside his head and told him to stop laughing or she was going to kick his ass. Everyone left the room to so Jewels could change into her ring outfit. When I came back to talk to her and tell her how I feel about her. Jewel have to talk to you about something, Jewel I need tell you something but I don't know how to tell you this but. Just then her locker room door open Chris Kanyon walks in whom better then Kanyon? Jewels gives him a dirty look and tells him get the hell out of her locker room before she kills him on the spot pulling out lighter out of her pocket. "Chill little sister we should not fight" he said with evil smile. I left the room and got Shawn who was her bodyguard. He came in along with Mark and stood beside Jewels and told him to leave before bad happen as Chris left the room we saw them. Jewels and Chris just looked at these two men saying nothing they walked by shaking their heads at Jewels and Kris. Kris told Jewels "They look pissed off at us." NO SHIT DUMB ASS!" She yelled. Just then Lana came in to tell Jewels that she had a meeting with Ric he need to know if you will rejoin the Thrillers or not Shawn told Lana to come over to him and she did. " I always thought she had crush on Mark and Shawn." He said to Corey as she changes tapes. "Was Shawn and Mark her teachers?' she asked. "Yes all of are teachers when Jewels was hunting Chris." Chuck told her. "Ok the tape is changed please go on." Corey said. "But first who were the two men Jewels and Chris saw that they were scared of?" She asked. "I will tell you later in the story " Chuck told her. "Ok I was telling you about when Lana came in right?" He asked. Corey shakes her head yes. Shawn asked Lana if this was man who made her. She looked at Chris and said No. "what are you sure?" Jewels asked. "Yes I am sure he was shorter and small body. Chris looked at Jewels and said Billy. Just then she ran out of the room and ran to Billy locker room. Chris was right behinds her. "What the hell are you up to Billy Kidman? Way are you trying to start war between Chris and me?" Jewels asked. "I am not trying to start war the last we went to war we lost the ones we love" he said "Jewels all I have left is you and dumb ass here." " I won't go to war with you two and I would try and stop it by going to...." Just then we walked in and we had Lana once again Shawn had asked if this is the one who made her pointing at Billy. "No Shawn that not him either." Lana told him. "What the hell is going on who is saying that there are brother?" Jewels said "Jewels we have to talk about you running off you have to stop if you get hurt they will BBQ me got it." Shawn told her. Jewels looked at him and with smile she looked at him and said without laughing "Note to self don't let Shawn get BBQ." Everyone started to laugh at this. "Ok Billy Chris we will have to talk to Madusa about this" she them. "The hell with that he told her "I hate her you may have forgave her but I haven't" Chris told her. "To fucking bad we have to find out what going on. Lana I need you to tell me everything you remember about night you were made." She told Jewels everything. "Ok" Jewels said. "Now if you remember anything else I want you to tell me." OK Lana said to her. 

Next day Shawn and Jewels were having fight about her going out with out him and Mark they were her bodyguards and they should be with her. "To bad this is family matter and it can only be Chris, Billy and me." "Well to bad I am at lest walking you to room were the meeting is going to take place" he said. "Fine" She yelled. They left the room as they walked up the stairs to floor were Madusa room was Jewels was stopped it was them the men who made all three of them. "What the hell is going on with you three I am not going though other war with you guys?" "There not going to be other war we are going to talk to Madusa and find out if she can tell us anything." Jewels told them. Shawn was get uneasy about this. "Jewels I don't like this the last time they got your face you were almost killed. We have too many young ones now." They need you safe so you can teach them to have a heart in which this one does not." Pointing at Chris. " I walked in to the stair well along with Sean and Mike they were worried about Jewels so I told them we go upstairs with them and wait for her with Mark and Shawn. We could not believe who was standing there but Kevin Nash and Dallas Page." Chuck told Corey her jaw just dropped. "Wait you mean Kevin and Dallas are vampires?" "Yes they are Corey." _There is something about Corey that she reminds me of Jewels. _Chuck thinks to himself. "Is there something wrong?" Corey asks. "No just thinking about Jewels." Chuck tells her. "Did something happen to Jewels?" Corey asked. "That later in the story." Chuck told Corey. "Well where was I?" Chuck asked "you were at the point you found out that Kevin and Dallas were vampires." She said. "Ok" well as we stood there Kevin smiled at us and said now you know who made them pointing at Jewels Billy and Chris. Well you guys be good little boys and keep your mouths shut and let us talk to these three." Kevin said. "Ok you three once again tell us what going on." Jewels told him the whole story of how Sean, Mike and me were made and there was someone saying they were are brother. Kevin and Dallas got mad at this because they know someone was trying to start war between Chris and Jewels. "Ok Jewels you go and talk to her but watch your back because you know she was behind the last war that took your love ones way. The only ones who lived was Mark and Shawn and they are your closes friends" Dallas said "Looks like she has more friends pointing at us. Kevin said with a smile. "Were is Lana maybe we can get more from her then you maybe we can ask the right question you can't or Dallas can try and read her mind and see the night she was made." Kevin said "Ok she in my room." "But take Mark" Jewels told them. "That way she won't get scared she doesn't know about you two. Chris told them.

We got to room that Madusa was staying in when she opened the door she had the three of them to come in. Shawn took Jewels took arm and told her I well be right here if you need me. "Ok" Jewels said they were in there for two hours we were getting bored then we saws Kevin "were are they?" Kevin asked. "In there Kevin." Shawn said. Kevin had this worried look on his face. "Something wrong!" I said to them. "Well that was all Shawn had to hear he was banging on the door. Just then Dallas and Lana came running up " it Madusa she up to her old tricks but this time she flipped out she thinks she is a vampire hunter." Dallas said. I looked down and saw smoke coming from under the door. Without being told Sean and I kicked the door in and we ran in there looking for them we found Jewels and Billy right away they were out cold in the living room we could see Kris but couldn't get to him. We put out the fire and took them down stairs Chris was dead at lest we think so at time Jewels said " Chris has nine lives he like a cat in lands on his feet." Billy agrees with her on that one. 

Later that night Jewels went out and looked for Chris and Billy stayed with Lana knowing Madusa would come after her and kill her for betray her but from what Lana told us she change her self into man told Lana she was Jewels brother and his name was Chris. Shawn walked in "I need to talk to Jewels. Is she taking bath?" "No she went out." Lana said to him. "WHAT!" Shawn yelled. Mark came running "what wrong?" Mark asked "Jewels ran off and they don't know where she is she went looking for Chris." Shawn told Mark. "Dam it were could she gone? Because you know if Kevin and Dallas find out they are going to BBQ both of us." Mark said. "No shit!" Shawn said. Just then Jewels came in wearing a black wig. "Where the hell have you been?" Mark asked. "Get your ass moving and help me with Chris." They went out in the hall and bought Chris in he was badly hurt from the fire. They put him in the bed and Chris started to talk to Billy. Jewels called Lana "Little one go to Kevin and Dallas room and tell Dallas I need the **green bottle** He will know what you are talking about tell them we found Chris." "Ok Jewels I will go now." Lana said going out the room. "Jewels we have to talk now." Chris said. "It about Lana. You will have to get her bodyguards she to young you know she was made to young she only sixteen or seventeen if that. You know the rule eighteen. I am surprised Kevin and Dallas haven't said anything." Dallas walked in with the green bottle. We left the room Kevin was sitting on couch talking to Lana "Little one I am not going to lie to you it not my style you will be hunted you are to young. I am the one who made Jewels and Billy they are twins. I will tell you story. We all sat there and listens to him tell the story.

__

It was the late 1800's in New Orleans Dallas and I was living there. He had just made Chris and Shawn I wanted children to teach so I went in to streets one night to hunt when I saw them these two rag muffins dirty and begging for food I feed them and fell in love with them they were so sweet. But I didn't have the heart to take them at first and I didn't see Dallas sitting at the bar watching this going on. I got up and told these two children if they need anything to come to my house I would feed them and do what ever I could to help them. Two nights pasted and I went out to hunt the only ones home that were Dallas, Chris and Shawn. When Billy came by to see me. Billy had told them Jewels was very sick and he needs help with tears in eyes. Dallas had told him to take him to where she was and he would try and help. He told Shawn and Chris to go out and find me. Billy had took him were Jewels was she was very sick and was die. He looked at Billy and could tell he was getting sick also time very imported he had to save them he asked Billy if he could walk to house or should send someone for him. He told Dallas he could walk. Well when I came back to the house Dallas told me they were in the bedroom and he gave them the dark kiss and it was mixture of are blood he told me that he would help me teach them. Well I went in there and they were going throw the change and I sat next Chris and Shawn. We sat there forever it felt like Shawn was the first to speak "you know she will need someone to watch over her she to young." Shawn told me. Well I asked him if he wanted the job and he said yes. Well time flew by and Jewels and Billy were learning very fast Jewels always was getting on Shawn nerves she was always running off from him and hunting on her own. Well ten years later Medusas showed up she told us we had to kill them they were to young Well Shawn told her that he would kill her if she went after Jewels or Billy. So she started working on Chris telling Chris you have to kill them they will be the death of all of us they were made to young. Kris started to fellow them when they hunt and he would try and kill them well Jewels was becoming just as dangers as Chris and Shawn she would do anything to make sure no harm would to us. Well Chris told us he was leaving Dallas told he didn't want him to leave but if this was what he wanted then fine he wouldn't stop him. Well two months later someone tried to kill Jewels and Billy, Shawn got burned bad Jewels knew who it was and went after Chris. Billy took care of Shawn while Dallas and I went after Jewels to stop her from trying to kill Chris. Lucky she never found him that night well while we were out one night someone broke into the house and took the bottle that had Jewels blood in it. Jewels was scared knowing that her blood may make a new vampire. We meant the vampire three nights later when right in front of me he went after Jewels. Just as I was about to jump in she got the upper hand and beat the living hell out of the guy. She knocked him out cold she looked at him and knew this was vampire made with her blood it was Mark. We took him back to house and sat there and waited for him to wake up when did she gave him choice stay with her or face Chris and die. Mark picked staying with Jewels. Shawn started teaching him to be Jewels bodyguard they have been together now for over 100 years. Chris was pissed off about this and vowed to kill Jewels. Madusa got mad knowing that they still lived. Her and Derrick her lover now were hunting them. Well we had to move around to stay one step ahead of them this went on a till 1920's we moved back to New Orleans. I was happy to be back there and so were the kids. Well that we had two visitors Madusa and Derrick they came in yelling for Jewels and Billy to come out of hiding so they could die well Shawn had Jewels hide under floor and Billy to hide behind the wall. Mark and Shawn fought with them then Chris came in and help Mark and Shawn saying if anyone is going to kill those two it would be him. Dallas and I joined Mark and Shawn in the fight. When I noticed floor trap door was open. I saw Jewels behind the bar she garbed bottle of wine she ripped the bottom of the dress she was wearing and put it into the bottle and set it on fire throws it at Derrick it went up like I don't know Derrick died. And Madusa and her fought Jewels grabbed the sword off the wall and put it to Madusa and told her if you come near me or Billy I will kill you! Jewels told her. Now leave and don't come back is all she said. She then turned to Chris if you have problem with me you leave too. Kevin finished his story and Lana was crying along with Jewels "god I haven't thought about this stuff in so long." Said Jewels

"Well to say the least Jewels and Chris made peace with each other. But now what do we do about her? She thinks she is a vampire hunter and she is trying to kill them now." Dallas asked. Just then I spoke "Why don't we take time off and Jewels and Billy can go into hiding so they don't get hurt or killed." I said. "The hell with that I am older and wiser I will just stand my ground and fight her and this time kill her she flipped out and has to die." Jewels said. Jewels stormed out of the room mad and went to her room. "Listen Chuck your right she needs to go into hiding but she won't." Mark told him. I went up stairs and checked on Jewels Sean was sitting by her door like a guard dog. "She is mad as hell at all of us. She told me she could tell this is not over and Madusa is going to come after us to get to her." Sean said. "We looked in and saw that her and Chris were a sleep so we went down stairs to check on Lana and Billy. As we sat there Sean and I got that bad feeling again that Jewels was in danger Sean got up then he fell to floor saying Jewels is in trouble. All of us ran up stairs and smoke once again coming from under the door Sean broke the door down but the fire was to strong we couldn't get in Chris and her were dead." Chuck told Corey as he cried softly. "She died?" Corey asked "Yes she died fours months ago" Just the door came open and Madusa walked in "hello were are Chris and Jewels?" She demanded "There dead you sent the hotel we where staying at on fire they died in the fire." Chuck said. WRONG! Madusa yelled at him "she lives and Chris too." She told him Just then Corey removed her wig and contact lens to show she was Jewels. I can't believe what I am seen. The woman I love is still lives. "Madusa you get way from Chuck or you die Chris came throw the window along with Billy. Jewels took out a bottle that has gasoline in it and she throw it to Billy and Jewels started to fight with Madusa. Madusa put Jewels out the window and dropped her but I saw Sean grab her from above it was funny Jewels was yelling at him something about it took you long time to realized I was live. Jewels came back into room and started to fight her again Billy light the bottle and throw it to Jewels who broke it over Madusa head she went up like a old house. We ran out of the building we stood there and watch the building go up in blaze. We went back to hotel we were staying at Jewels and Chris went to see Kevin and Dallas and told what happen. That night I asked to talk to Jewels alone

"Jewels there is something I want to tell you something..." Chuck was cut off by Jewels. "Wait I already know what you want to tell me you love me right. You already told me when you thought I was Corey I am very sorry I should have told you right away that it was me but I couldn't take a chance on her she was nuts." "I didn't want you to get hurt." Jewels said as she started to cry. "Wait now can I just say it?" I asked her. "I love you." Just then I took Jewels face in my hand and kissed her very deeply. "I love you" is all. Jewels said. That is end of my story. Click tape recorder stop as Chuck smiles knowing that we had happy ending.

The end


End file.
